Holding Cell
by Lady Aku
Summary: P2X983 has the only prison cell Daniel would call comftorable, seeing as they took Feng Shui into consideration. Unfortunetly this cell was somewere else. If only he knew were? Right now it's a one part, subject to change.


Daniel was used to waking up in prison cells and so, while it wasn't something he was especially happy about, it didn't warrant panicking. The situation did however deserve some thought, as he had no idea how he had landed in this particular batch of trouble. The first thing he had to check for was any sign of a head injury. Head injuries were always particularly nasty things to deal with, it could explain his small lapse in memory, and (as he had found rather quickly while working at the SGC) as far as minor injuries go it was usually cause for the most concern. Even while On World. Off World anything tended to be a larger problem as medical knowledge and technology was most often patchy with the best treatments.

At worst the results tended more towards death.

Personally, Daniel didn't recommend dying. Not only was the whole process rather painful and at times messy it completely ruined one credit.

Anyway, head injuries, bad. And so Daniel was quite happy to find his head exactly the way he had left it. Including contacts. For some reason Glasses seemed to scream

"Confiscate Me!" It might have been coincidence but he found that he had yet to die while wearing contacts.

Besides he rather liked seeing, it told him useful things. Like the fact that he probably wasn't going to be getting out of this cell on his own. The whole room was made of some sort of heavy metal. The door was made of the same thing and had he not seen the outline of it he probably would have assumed that an alternative mode of transportation had landed him there. As it was the door wasn't an improvement as however it locked it was obvious that it only unlocked on the other side.

The room itself held nothing of particular interest besides perhaps the small, thin cot he was sitting on and he himself. Whoever had put him there had obviously changed his clothes as he was wearing only a deep blue pair of pants and a white T-shirt in contrast to the usual military issue clothes that he wore while on mission.

Underneath his T-shirt he found a bandage that arched down from his shoulder and onto his left bicep and while this on principle ruled out the Go'uld it was worrying that the area under the bandage was numb. While he was grateful that he couldn't feel any pain at the moment he had learned not to trust such things as he once had. He figured it was a combination of to much time around Jack, the many lectures on unknown substances he had gotten from Janet, and side affects from the various times he had used, eaten, or "touched" something he wasn't supposed to. While his enthusiasm for all things different, old, and in general _new_ hadn't changed noticeably he knew the meaning of the word Caution.

Sometimes he just forgot.

What he found next was perhaps more worrying then the numbing agent that had been used on his shoulder. On his inner right arm slightly under his elbow joint he found medical tape resting over a cotton ball. As far as he knew there were only two reasons for that, his blood had been drawn, or he had just gotten a particularly nasty shot. The latter was worrying for the same reason as the numbness on his shoulder only on a slightly larger scale. If this was a shot it had gone straight into his blood vein. The first was disturbing on an entirely different level. The reason that kept popping into his head for drawing blood was for DNA, and the only reason he could think of for getting his DNA was so that whoever had him could manipulate it. It was one of the things that he was glad to have missed out on while being dead. From what he heard it wasn't a fun experience.

On the other hand he could be over reacting. It could be something as simple as a tox-screen should they have taken his blood.

Sometimes he thought he was getting paranoid.

Then of course he would realize how silly that was. Of course he was paranoid, he had good reason to be.

AN: I'd love any constructive critisism on anything, characterzation, spelling grammer...I'm thinking of making this into a long series, a crossover with Gundam Wing but I'm a little unsure. My plots and thoughts are battaling for attention and my hand has ended up up writing with only partial concent and the promise of future editing. It stayed much more on topic in this and I like it this way but I'm open to suggestions...even for plot ideas, though Ra knows I have enough roaming around as is. None of them seem to want to fit together so all that well...Mores the shame.

R&R Please!


End file.
